Theiveing ventures
by l3 00 M
Summary: a beypoke cross over! Mandy and Jessica are theives. There is hidden romances, action and power mad tyrants...neglect and pain...what will happen? Action and adventure is included in here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry, before they wake up!" Jessica said. "I know! I am going as fast as I can! Give me a break, woman!" Mandy said, taking the bags and backpacks. The pair began to run, but Mandy stepped on a rather large twig and it made a loud cracking noise. "Aw, crap…" Mandy said. "Hey, who's there?" A male voice said. "Hurry! RUN!" Mandy yelled. "Hey the bags are gone!" A female voice said. "I'll get them!" The male voice said, "Come back here! Come on Pikachu! Stop! Thieves!" "Ash! I'll come with you!" A different male voice said. "Oh crap, now two people are chasing us!" Jessica said, "Good going Mandy, stepping on that stick." "Hey, I didn't put it there!" Mandy looks back, and says, "They're gaining…!" "Oh great…" "AHHHH!" Mandy yelled, as she hit the ground. "Oh, now she trips!" Jessica said, turning back to help her friend back up, but one of their pursuers gets to her first. He scoops her up from the ground, and holds her to a tree. "Give back our bags now!" He yelled. Mandy stairs at the boy. "Brendan…" Mandy whispered in shock. "How do you know my…wait, Mandy?" "Brendan, grab the bags!" Ash called. Brendan gives Mandy one last look, and yanks the bags from her hands. He lets go of Mandy, and she immediately darts off with Jessica. Brendan stairs in the direction the two thieves ran. "Brendan, are you comin'?" "…Ya…I'm coming…" He ran to catch up with Ash.

"Hey, Mandy, did you know that guy?" "Um…uh…well…maybe just a little…" Mandy said. "You looked pretty shocked to see him." "Oh, well…" Mandy said. "Is he an old friend?" "No…! Well, yes, no…sorta…" Mandy said. "Ooooooookay then…" Jessica said, getting into her sleeping bag. She falls asleep. Mandy gets into her sleeping bag as well. _How…? Why is Brendan hanging around **those **people? Of all people, why Ash an all his friends? And why is he here?_ Mandy drifts to sleep.

"Brendan?" "What is it, Ash?" Brendan grunted. "That girl, did you know her?" "What girl?" "The one that had the bags." "Oh…it is none of your concern if I know her or not…" "So ya do know her." Ash said, "So is she someone you used to know, a past girlfriend…?" "NO! Well…" Brendan shakes his head. " I TOLD YOU THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" "Okay, fine, just wanted to know." Ash goes to sleep. _Hm…so, this is what she is doing now…Mandy is now a petty thief…how sad…if she was with me again…NO! Don't think that! She left me to be with someone else…_ Brendan falls to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bus engine was all that was heard. "Are we the only ones here?" Jessica asked the driver. "…Um, no…I think I picked up about…um…" The bus was at a red light, and the driver counted on his fingers. "I picked up five kids and a Pikachu." "What did the kids look like?" "Well, one was a girl, she was a brunette, and was wearing a red cap…or a bandana, or…well, yes…" Jessica sweat drops. "Her face looked young, but her body looked like a teens, so I didn't guess age. All the rest were boys. One of the boys was also a brunette, he looked like he was the oldest. Another looked like the youngest, he had dark blue hair, and big glasses." _Good, so far they aren't the people who got us last night. _Jessica thought. "Another boy looked about your age, his hair was black, and was wearing a hat. He had a Pikachu with him. The last boy has black hair, but the ends that go up are white. I think the girl called him Brandon, or Brendan, I wasn't really listening." "Okay thanks." Jessica sits down by Mandy. "They are here, on the bus." She whispered. "Who? Who are here?" Mandy asked. "The people from last night! They are here, on the bus." Jessica whispered. "Do you think it is just coincidence? Are they following us?" "I don't know…we did get on after them… " Jessica said, "So it must be coincidence." "Right, let's just hope they don't come in here…" Mandy said. But just a soon as she said that, the pair heard voices, becoming louder and louder.

The sliding door opens, and the group walks in. (Ash, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu, and Brendan.) There was a silence. Mandy and Jessica try to hide their faces. "Hey…have we met?" Brendan asked walking over to Mandy. "No, you must have mistaken me for some one else." Mandy said. "Mandy, I know its you." Brendan said, putting his hand on her arm. "Don't touch me!" Mandy yelled, turning and punching him. "Well, well, well, haven't changed a bit, have you Mandy, still as short tempered as ever." He said, rubbing his cheek. "Go away!" Jessica yelled. "You aren't bothering these two ladies, are you sir?" the driver asked. Brendan gives him a look, and continues to harass Mandy. "HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP BOTHERING HER!" The driver yelled. "Stay out of this!" Brendan yelled back. "I can kick you and all of your friends off this bus!" "Brendan, knock it off! Your gonna get us all in big trouble!" Ash said, "Hey…wait, you are the people who stole from us!" "So you say these two young women stole from you?" the driver said. "YA! Last night! They stole our backpacks!" Ash said. "Do they _have_ your backpacks?" the driver asked. "Um, well, no we got them back…but still!" "Well, they don't have your stuff, so it is not stolen." "He has a point." Max said. "Humph." Ash huffed, sitting down.

Brendan pushes Jessica aside and sits next to Mandy. "I missed you a lot. You do know that, right?" Brendan said. Mandy scoots down away from Brendan. He scoots with her until they reached the end of the seat. "Did you miss me, or did _he_ make you happy?" Mandy looks at him, her eyes watering up. "No, he didn't, he left me…" "Just like you left me." "…" Mandy hesitates. "Did you miss me at all?" "I…" Jessica walks over. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you better leave my friend alone. If you don't you will be in a lot of pain." "You may not know me, but your friend Mandy does, so I have a right to talk to her too." Brendan said, pushing Jessica back down in her seat. "And if any one will be in pain, it will be you if you don't leave me to talk to Mandy over there." "Brendan, don't talk to her like that!" Mandy said, standing up.

"NEXT STOP!" the bus driver called. "We are going now!" Mandy said, walking towards the entrance of the bus. Jessica fallows. "MANDY! You are not leaving me again! I am going with you!" Brendan said. He started to fallow, and grabbed Mandy's arm. "Wait, Brendan, I thought you wanted to travel with us!" May said, as she grabbed his hand, "And I thought we had something special…" "Oh god no! I have never, and will never like you that way! There is only one person I will ever love and I happen to be holding her arm." Brendan said, pulling Mandy closer. She smiles weirdly, and then frowns. "There was only one reason I was traveling with you all. I was trying to get Ash's Pikachu! I am a member of Team Snag 'em of the Orre." "No way! You're that Brendan?" Brock said. "Koffing, go! Smoke screen!" Brendan yelled. A large cloud of smoke came pouring out of the Pokemon, and Brendan ran pulling Mandy behind him. He returned his Pokemon. Brendan grabbed Jessica and jumped out of the bus.

Mandy threw a poke-ball and Raquoza appeared. It caught them, and flew up into the air. Mandy and Jessica watched as the bus crashed. "Oh no! We need to go back! We need to see if they are okay!" Mandy yelled. "Are you kidding?" Brendan asked, "Mandy you have gotten soft." "She's right, we are thieves, not killers!" Jessica yelled. "Well, you didn't kill them! They might not even be dead!" Brendan said, laughing. "Brendan, that is not funny!" Mandy yelled. "Oh god, Mandy, what has the world done to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late at night, and the group sits around the fire. "I want to talk to Mandy alone, so you stay here." Jessica said to Brendan. Mandy and Jessica walk to a quiet spot. Brendan fallows and hides behind a tree. "Mandy, how well do you know him, spill all." "Sigh Fine. Before I knew you, I worked for Team Snag 'em in the Orre. I met Brendan there; he was my teammate. We became really good friends. We eventually became a…couple…but I met…some one else, and he made me feel…just so happy. I wasn't going to leave Brendan…but we got into a big argument, I got mad so I left with the other guy…I now wish I hadn't…" _She wished she hadn't left me? So she still loves me? _Brendan thought. "What happened?" Jessica asked. "He eventually left me, ironic, is it not? I then knew how Brendan must have felt when I left him…" "Well, why didn't you go back to Orre to find Brendan?" _Ya, why didn't you? _Brendan thought. "I thought he was still angry, so I was afraid to go back, I really wanted to go back, but…I'm a coward, so I didn't…Brendan's demonic when he's mad…" Mandy said. "Who was the guy you fell for, that wasn't Brendan?" Jessica asked. "I don't want to talk about him…" Mandy said. "So, do you still love Brendan?" "What is this, an interview for the Times?" Mandy said. "Sorry, if you don't want to tell me…" "No, I will…ya, I still do." Brendan smiles. "But there is only one reason I am happy I left, I met you, Jess! If I hadn't left, I would have never met you!" "Ya! That's one good reason!" Jessica said, "Come on, let's go back." "Right…" Mandy said. Brendan ran back to the campsite.

"Hey, Brendan." Mandy said. "I heard what you said." Brendan said, smirking. Mandy blushes. "How could you? We were out of ear shot!" "I followed you." "Well…I won't have to repeat myself…now will I?" Mandy said, "Do you want to be…together again?" She asked. "On three conditions." Brendan said, holding up three fingers. "Okay, what are they?" Mandy asked. "One, you say that you love me, and mean it. Two, you have to be with me always, you can never leave me like you did, ever. Three, you have to marry me as soon as we can." "NO WAY! Mandy will never agree…" "Fine." Mandy said, cutting Jessica off. "What, Mandy! How can you…agree to that?" "I think the question is, 'How can you say no?', Jess." "Okay, it's settled, you can never leave me, and you have to marry me A.S.A.P. So all that's left is for you to say that you love me. And you have to mean it. When I say that, I mean **I** have to think you mean it." "Oh boy, that will take a lot… " Mandy said, "Brendan, I love you." "Uhhhhh…nope…nope, no, not good enough…" Brendan said. "Mandy! Come on!" Jessica said, "He is going to keep on saying 'no, not good enough', do you really think…" "Jessica!" Mandy said. "What? He is!" "Well, if you keep on sounding so fake, Mandy, you are going to be saying you love me a lot more than twice." Brendan said. "Brendan, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really," Mandy takes a deep breath, "…really love you." Mandy said. "…No, still not feelin' it…" Brendan said, stretching. "Good god!" Jessica huffed. Mandy walks over to Brendan and sits next to him. "Brendan, I really missed you, and I am really sorry that I left you for someone who didn't really love me. I know that you love me right?" Mandy said, leaning close to Brendan. "Ya, I love you, but I want to hear you say that **you **love me." Brendan said. "I do love you, Brendan, I love you a lot." Mandy said, hugging him. "If that didn't convince you, I don't know what will." Jessica said. "No, you need to **_convince_** me, that was just corny, Mandy." "OH GOOD LORD!" Jessica yelled, "Mandy we are leaving!" she yelled, pulling Mandy by the arm. "I DON'T THINK SO! SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ME! SHE AGREED TO MY CONDITIONS, REMEMBER? SHE IS MINE!" Brendan yelled. "She is not yours!" Jessica yelled back, grabbing Mandy's arm. "Guys, stop it!" Mandy said. "SHUT UP MANDY!" Brendan yelled. "Okay…" Mandy said. "NO MANDY, TELL HIM OFF!" Jessica yelled. "I don't want to tell him off…" Mandy said, "Look, I did agree to his conditions, so I have to tell him that I love him to his standards." Mandy said. She tugs out of Jessica's grip, and walks over to Brendan. "I'm waiting, Mandy." Brendan said. "Brendan…" Mandy said, leaning closer. "What?" Brendan said, smiling. Mandy kisses him, and says, "I love you." "WAS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Jessica yelled. "Hm…maybe if you just could…" Mandy gives him a look. "Okay, fine, that was good enough, I love you too." Brendan said. "YAY!" Mandy cheered, hugging Brendan. "Hey, Jessica." Brendan said. "What?" "If you still want to travel with Mandy, you will have to go where I want to go, she has to stay with me." Brendan said, "You'll learn to like me." "Okay, fine…" Jessica said. _He wishes…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pair and its new member where now walking through the forest, and suddenly, a blond came running out of the bush screaming, "Get it away from me!" "GO! POOCHI!" Jessica called, "Tackle!" The poochena obeyed, and it attacked the surskit that was pursuing the boy. It ran away and Jessica returned her Pokemon. "Good job. Hey kid are you okay…hey wait…Maxie?" "Jessica! What is up! Hey Mandy! Oh…I see you and Brendan are back together! That is really good!" Max said. "Ya, and we are getting married as soon as possible." Brendan said. "Awesome! Can I be the best man?" "Uh…sure?" Brendan said. "YES! SWEET!" "So um…Max…How is…" Mandy started. "How is Kai?" Max said, his smile fading. "Um, ya…" Mandy said. "He is now the most powerful person in my world right now, but has been corrupted by his power…so he is kinda' a dictator. I bet you are glad you aren't with him anymore…he is a tyrant, it's horrible…I came here to get away from the madness. And to see Jessica…" Max said. "You did? Max you are so sweet." Jessica said, hugging him. "So you didn't want to see me, eh Max?" Brendan said. "Well, I didn't know you were in the Hoenn. I thought you were still in the Orre." "Well, I got sent out on a mission to capture Ash's Pikachu…but…" Brendan said, pulling Mandy close to him. "You found Mandy, I see, aren't you just the Romeo!" "Call me that again and I'll kick your ass." Brendan said sternly. "Okay, just kiddin' with ya, dude." Max said.

"So, Kai is now a hated dictator." Brendan said, "First he steals my girl and now he rules with an iron fist over your world." "Wait, Kai was the guy you fell for?" Jessica asked Mandy. "Um…ya he was… " Mandy said quietly, hiding her face in her hands. Brendan pulls her to a tight hug. "He is such a god damned bastard… " Brendan said. " Well, at least he isn't ruling over **_your_** world…yet…" "What do you mean yet, Maxie?" Jessica asked, hugging him. "He was talking about taking over this world…" "Why?" "I don't know…to kill us all off? I don't know…well…" Max said, "I do know of some rebels who are hiding here…this is where all of the rebels hide. Kai has no control over this place, so what could he do?" "He could do something if he ruled over all of the Pokemon regions." " You got it. That must be it, he wants to take over so he can get rid of all who dare to fight back." Max concluded. "We…he…no! He can't do that! All of our top Pokemon trainers can take him!" Jessica said, hugging Max tighter. "Well, we can just hope Kai changes his mind." Max said. "What if **_we_** were able to stop him, before he gets to us?" Brendan said. "We would most likely get captured, and then killed." Max said. "What if Mandy could work a little magic for us, that is, if we do get caught?" Jessica asked. "No!" Brendan said, "Besides, he has that other girl, right?" "No, he killed her." Max said, "Quite a shame, she wasn't half bad…was a lot like Mandy, except with blue hair instead of red… " "See? If he hadn't of dumped you off, you could have been the one Kai killed, Mandy." Jessica said, "Everything happens for a reason!" "Ya, I guess." Mandy said, "Why did he kill her?" "She didn't like the way he was acting, she thought he was being a tyrant, and he is, so he got very angry. He had her killed." Max said. "Mandy, you would of most likely have been like that too…so you would have ended up like her…dead… " Brendan said. "…" Mandy stays silent. "Mandy, are you okay?" Brendan asked. "Huh? Oh, ya…just peachy…I just found out I could have been dead…ya I'm fine!"

Later that night It is a very chilly night. Max and Jessica are fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Mandy sits alone, her legs pressed to her chest. Brendan walks over to her. "Mandy, it's late, you should be asleep." He said, sitting next to her. "Why are you not asleep?" Mandy asked. "I don't sleep well." "You don't?" "Na, not really…" "Is it because I left you?" Mandy asked, "It made you depressed and restless?" "Well, that is only a little bit of it, I just have restless nights, I don't really sleep, that's all…" Brendan said. "Well, okay…" "You cold?" "No…" Mandy said. Brendan drapes his jacket on her shoulders. "I said I wasn't cold." "Well, you can never be to sure." "Thanks." "Mandy, why did you leave me for Kai? What did I do?" "I donno, he just made me feel happy…" "And I didn't?" "No you did…I just…I don't know! I'm sorry!" Mandy's eyes water up. "Mandy, don't cry…" "I am not crying…" Mandy said, wiping her eyes. Brendan gives her a hug. "Go to sleep now…" Brendan said. He waited a few seconds. "Mandy?" He looks down, Mandy was sound asleep. "Okay, when I said _now_ I really didn't really mean right now…" Brendan said.


End file.
